


B is for Butt Plugs

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Buttplugs, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been possessive since he came home from Stanford. Dean can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Butt Plugs

Sam had been out late and Dean was just the slightest bit worried. Was Sam out fucking some one? Was he hurt? He couldn't imagine his younger brother being either, but Stanford had changed Sam. Not outwardly, but in the bedroom. He took what he want, he was passionate still, but definetly more dominate. And god if it didn't make Dean hot as hell to see the glint in his brother's eyes just before he was attacked with brutal, hot kisses and sweet gropes, leaving Dean bruised and on fire. 

When Sam walked in, Dean jumped up, giving the ever so popular question, "Where have you been?" He asked. Sam ignored him.

"Strip." He commanded in a tone that took no prisoners, setting down a white bag in his hand. He kicked off his own shoes, glancing at Dean. "Don't make me ask you a second time."

Dean nodded and quickly began to strip, fire already ignited in his veins from Sam's tone of voice. Once naked, he was commanded to get the lubricant. He retrieved it from the bag that lay hap hazardly on one of the two motel beds. Sam accepted it as Dean stood before him, pulling the other's naked body against his clothed one. His free hand trailed over the skin of the older's back.

"Have you been a good boy, Dean?" Sam asked. His hand rubbed over the other's ass, gently. Dean knew how to stand by this point, his chest pressed against Sam's.

"Yes." Dean spoke, his tone strong with just a slight quiver at the end. He couldn't help that it made his knees weak and his heart beat fast when Sam was possessive. There was something about the way he changed. Because Sam was usually so sweet, charming. 

"We've been over this Dean." Sam said, his hand resting on the other's ass, lightly. The unspoken threat of a spanking. Dean tensed in anticipation as he spoke. 

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." He said, softly. Sam smirked cockily, kissing his lips down the side of Dean's freckled face, capturing his lips momentarily. The kiss was not sweet like most that they shared. Stolen kisses in resturants, in the car. This was open eyed, possessive. Dean could feel his own cock rising to the occasion. 

"On the bed, Dean. Ass up." He said, watching his brother pull away submissively. Dean moved toward the bed, putting a pillow under his chest as he rested his upper body on the bed. His shoulders rested on the pillow. His knees were bent, showing off his ass.

Sam knelt behind him with the bottle of lube, flicking it open. He squirted a glob directly onto the boy's pretty pink opening, rubbing it  with his finger slowly. Dean tensed and moved in responce, but kept his complaints silent as Sam slowly pressed in his finger.

"God. Dean, you're always so tight." He whispered, running his hand down the other's back. He pressed soft, loving kisses to the back of his older brother's neck, smiling into the skin. "You're my favorite little slut."

Dean arched his back, subconsiously pressing his ass into the other's finger, grinding onto it. "A-ahh. S-Sammy. I need more, Sammy." He whimpered. Sam nearly reprimanded him, but even when Sam was on top, the use of the nick name made his heart flutter just a bit. Dean was still his older brother. 

"We'll get there, Dean. I got a special little.present for you. Have to get yourself all stretched out first, though." He murmured, adding a second finger slowly, watching the muscle spasm around the addition, a small gasp of air pushed out of Dean's lips.

The air felt electric. It always did when Sam took control. Like a million volts shooting through Dean's skin, feeling every kiss and every touch ten fold. Sam had a way of just making the older melt into a hot, needy mess. Rocking his hips back into Sam's fingers, clenching and spasming, muffled moans of agreement each time he was called a whore, a slut, a bitch. Because he was Sam's whore. Sam's slut. Sam's needy, horny bitch.

The prep was finished quickly. Sam moved toward the dropped white bag, producing a small box with a picture of a plug on it, simple and black. He removed the butt plug from the box, watching Dean's eyes widen softly. He knelt behind him, slowly plugging it in. 

Then the younger pressed over him, his arm around Dean's waist, guiding him into the bed. "Now you can always be nice and plugged. Full all the time. Just like a little slut, huh?" He murmured.

That was exactly what Dean did. He wore it where ever. When ever. It felt good and reminded him where he belonged, pressed under his larger older brother. It was hot. He needed it. And sometimes, just sometimes, he slipped it in just after Sam came, before holding his younger brother tight, kissing his neck, and being Sam's horny little slut.


End file.
